Flying on the Sun: The Story of Leah Thomas
Chapter Two: The Best Friend Over treacle tart, crown roast, cooked carrots, and other delicacies, Liberty and I spilled evrythiing. She too had lost a relative- her brother. He was in his fourth year, and thought he could take on a seventh year slytherin in their neighborhood, and he was blown to pieces. Liberty was very pretty. She looked like her mother, Cho. She was exceptionally talented at Qudditch, and she expected to be a Chaser. She told me I was just the build for a Seeker. I'd try out. It seemed we'd been sorted by our looks and brains. " Oooh, there's Lorcan and Lysander," she giggled, looking at the Scamander twins. She was also a desperate flirt. Out of bravery, she ran and kissed Lorcan, who looked extremely confused. The next day, we had potions. We were supposed to be working on Amortenia, but I was allowed my own special project. This project would involve concocting a potion that turned Magnolia's hair green- the day before a Gryffindor versus Slytherin match!!! I could hear Magnolia's screams as she looked in the mirror. Liberty and I looked at each other and laughed. I found out last night that she keeps a picture of Lorcan under her pillow. Funny thing- I keep a picture of Lysander under mine! I felt like without ADa , Liberty had replaced that gap. I know it was wrong to think that, but maybe, just maybe, I'd found a friend. Or not. Allen's Confrontation The next day, after the Qudditch match (Gryfinndor won), Allen came up to me. "Leah!" he shouted. I was trying to ignore him. A little bit of me, though, wished he'd come and kiss me again... "What?" I said. And he kissed me. I pushed him away and slapped him in the face. "WHat was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek. "I wasn't born yesterday, Allen Calloway! You know perfectly well that I'm a year younger than you. This won't work. I know you don't like me. I don't like you. You think you can walk all over me. You're wrong." And with that I slapped him again. Lysander was coming around the corner to walk me to Charms. We left Allen there, looking bewildered. The next day he grabbed me by the arm. "I like you. Happy? You're playing hard-to-get isn't funny. You know I love you." Oh my God, did he say the L word? " I don't like you. I've told you once, I'll tell you again. Leave me alone." I walked away. Qudditch practice was the next morning. I had no broom of my own, so I was riding a Comet Two-Sixty. Liberty was there too. "Oh look, Magnolia's trying for Seeker. Doubt she can fly, that broom won't hold her big butt. No parachute can hold her weight, so she's in trouble!" Lib said. Flying was magnificent. It was like gliding on a carpet of thin air. I was fine until Magnolia came out of nowhere and almost knocked me off my broom. So I kicked her. That evening, a paper was posted in the common room. It looked like this. *RAVENCLAW QUDDITCH TEAM *KEEPER- MYAH GOLDBERG *CHASER- FIONA ALLEN *CHASER- OLIVIA CAPS *CHASER- LIBERTY CHANG *BEATER- ANNA LYONS *BEATER- WENDY BROWN *SEEKER- LEAH THOMAS AMAZING! An all girls Qudditch team! Fiona was Captain. The first game was a Gryfinndor - Ravenclaw game. " Kick some butt, girl!" Lib whispered in my ear. " I will," I said. I had to send my parents an owl- they'd be so proud. Category:Blog posts